Those Words
by PurplishBlue Heiress
Summary: Even though she's an aragami, Soma still waits. Still waiting to hear those words again. Shio x Soma.


Hi! I'm a new writer of Gods Eater Burst! I'm PurplishBlue Heiress and since I saw that there are no stories about Soma and Shio... I'll be the first one to do it! I'm a big fan of them! Well this is only a one shot so no flaming! I just want to make one because it's really sad to find that there's no story about them. Well... I'll stop now! Please enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Gods Eater Burst.

* * *

**Those Words**

***Soma and Shio One Shot***

_**~ (PurplishBlue Heiress) ~**_

* * *

_"What is this...? I wonder... I don't... like this one..."_

_"Because it's a song of parting. That's why."_

_"A song of parting..."_

_"I'll never see my loved one again... That's what the words say."_

_"I see... But... We did meet again."_

Soma opened his eyes as he sat on his bed. He clenched his chest as he kept on breathing as if the air knocked out of his lungs. After a few minutes, he calmed and wore his impassive face like he always does. The dream is hunting him every night, but it seemed like he doesn't care about it. If it's the only way to see her, then he would never mind dreaming about her every night. Remembering her white features made him want to see the thing that became a reason why the world was saved. And oh... It's also the reason why she's now lost in their eyes.

Despite the darkness, Soma goes out of the den, feeling the breeze touch his face which made the boy shiver in response. He sat suddenly at the ground and stares at the sky. The moon is shining like a light in a dark room. Right, she's the light in his dark room. This thought made the boy sigh.

The whiteness of the moon is just like her.

_"I'll never see my loved one again... That's what the words say."_

_"I see... But... We did meet again."_

Soma kept staring at it as he felt a wet thing trickle down his face. His eyes widened a bit to realize that it was his own tears. He automatically wiped it as he felt embarrassment overwhelm the insides of him. "Dammit, this is really getting on my nerves." When he felt that his tears had stopped, He stares at the moon again. Seeing its feature made the boy clench his chest. 'Why am I being so soft when it comes to her?' This thought still remains unanswered. His clench tightens as he bit his lip trying to find the answers he's craving to know.

_"I'll never see my loved one again... That's what the words say."_

_"I see... But... We did meet again."_

When he remembers those words, he automatically felt smiling. His comrades also noticed this as they kept thinking what the boy was thinking. Though Soma also noticed this weird thing that happens to him, he seemed doesn't mind it. And sometimes when he remembers those while looking at the moon, he also felt like crying. Crying? Well... that's a bit odd and totally unusual of him but he can't help it, their bond to each other is still intact. And he ensures that it will never break.

He thought being a loner is enough for him to fill his satisfaction regarding his life. But it seemed like he's not used to be alone since she suddenly emerged in it. Well, that was really unusual of him.

He summoned his god arc and stared at its white features. He's beginning to think if he would accept white as his favorite color since his hair is also white. But he's been on the dark side of life, he also considered himself like her, a monster in human form. But looking at Shio's persona, you can tell that she's totally a good girl if you don't know that she's an aragami. Soma thought of it either, and also agreed with that.

_"I'll never see my loved one again... That's what the words say."_

_"I see... But... We did meet again."_

Those words... Those words meant a lot to him.

He doesn't know whether to be terrified that he liked those words, or to be happy that it felt good. Yeah, he considered it as an idiotic way of confessing. But Shio's an aragami. She doesn't know what she says or what she thinks. This made the teen sigh once again. This is really getting weirder.

But he can't avoid the fact that he liked it. When he remembers those words, the insides of him felt funny. The time Shio said that words to him also made him to form his lips into a small smile while telling that 'it's because I came looking for you.' and he's really oblivious about it.

This signs made him realize that he knew what feeling he had for her, but he doesn't want to name it yet. He doesn't want to admit it yet until he's fully sure about it. But wasn't looking at the moon every time's enough to prove that it's true? That maybe...

That maybe he has feelings for her?

But no. He still doesn't want to admit it. He still doesn't want to name it. He still doesn't know what it is. But he's sure that they have a great bond, and he thinks that was enough.

Is it really enough?

_"I'll never see my loved one again... That's what the words say."_

_"I see... But... We did meet again."_

It's wrong. He thought it was wrong. To have feelings with an aragami was totally wrong. He's a human, Shio's an aragami, it's impossible.

But the weird thing is Soma's still waiting. He's still waiting for her to return. He wants to see her when the time comes and she returns. Even though it's impossible because he devoured Shio's body, he's still waiting for her to come back. He always took a glance at the moon and waiting for the time that Shio will suddenly emerge and fall from it. Looking at the moon has become his habit after all.

He likes her presence; he likes her smile; he likes the way of her being stubborn.

He likes her.

_"I'll never see my loved one again... That's what the words say."_

_"I see... But... We did meet again."_

Soma stared at the sky once again and showed a smile that he always does whenever Shio was there. His hold on his god arc tightens. Yeah, maybe he really likes her. And he doesn't mind it at all.

"Shio, no matter what it takes I'll still be waiting."

His smile became genuine like the time when he thought of her. He took off his hood and stared intensely at the moon.

"I'll be waiting to hear those words again."

_"I'll never see my loved one again... That's what the words say."_

_"I see... But... We did meet again."_

Sometimes those words make him cry.

But still, those words always make him happy.

* * *

_~ The End ~_

* * *

_PurplishBlue Heiress: _Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please no flaming! I just want to share this story to everyone. I'm not forcing you to review. But please review if you felt like it! Give me some hints of mistakes and I'll repair it! Thank you for reading again! I love you my fellow readers!


End file.
